


Me too.

by Yourlovelyheart



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, NO DEATH, larry is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlovelyheart/pseuds/Yourlovelyheart
Summary: A look on a happy life for Sal and Larry.





	Me too.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually tried to follow the timeline! Be proud lol.

Perhaps it was illegal in 1993 for someone to be that adorable. Someone so unconventionally cute that they weren’t. But they were. He would make it known with every inch of his 5’2 body if he had a choice. Talk about the long dark hair and the brown mole on the boy’s right cheek. About how the soft skin of his wrists met painted fingers and pained memories. How his nose was just a tad bit too big for his face and thick dark unkempt eyebrows outlined eyes that looked like obsidian marbles. Long lanky limbs were perfect to give hugs but never expectant of hugs themselves. Body having long forgotten the comfort of someone who wasn’t disappointed in something they had done. His hands always stuffed in pockets until expressive words needed to be said. It was the laid back attitude and gap in his teeth when he spoke that had Sal captivated. All of it and more.

Sal could recall sitting for hours and talking about anything and everything. Time went by so easily it felt like seconds. So many that Sal can’t recall half of the conversations unless focusing hard enough it might cause him a migraine. Although, he does remember the first time they met. The exploration upstairs and how he had met a homeless man looking for shelter that had attacked him and he was saved by his best friend for the first time. They never found that man. But that selfless love grew and grew the longer they had known each other and Sal could never quite understand why. 

Even as they moved up in life and went through the phases and motions of highschool he never understood. The bullies, the rumors, the awkward phases of life that some would love to remember and others would rather forget. Larry Johnson was always right there next to him. A guard dog that was never meant to be one. Just chose to protect. Throwing punches and taking hits. Even when a rumor gone too far took them on a trip inside a home they weren’t meant to be in. They hadn’t found anything, except the creepy scriptures and terrible mess of a woman unhinged. And of course a goat head in her freezer. Though Sal digresses, it wasn’t exactly illegal to save a goat in the freezer for another day. 

Though Sal guesses it was that day a spark of something pushed down surfaced. They had thought they were done for. Sitting curled up and ready for their untimely demise. Larry had looked over, dark clear wide eyes full of fear and instead of blame; Instead of fear for his own life. He proclaimed love. A soft breath of emotion based on a goodbye they were sure would happen. Long lanky arms spread out and covered Sal’s small frame. Blocking any damage his own thin body could. Though, of course, the damage never came. Ash had come in with a soft laugh telling them both to calm down. 

After that, time went by smoothly. They moved on with their lives. Went through trials and errors during their early years. Sal had held Larry’s hand during their graduation. Proud of their accomplishments. It was that night, under the moonlit sky that Larry brought Sal to the treehouse, and told him the truth. 

“I’m in love with you, Sal Fischer.”

To which Sal replied with a soft, “I know. I remember you telling me.”

They had kissed, soft melding of breath and hiccups of laughter. 

Two years later and Larry is dancing with Sal in their shared apartment. It wasn’t their usual head banging aggression. This dance was close bodies and kisses to the forehead. Standing on tippy toes to press lips to slightly chapped lips. It was a twirl of someone slightly too tall to be twirled by someone slightly too short. Laughter fits and nearly tripping over non-practiced toes. But it was that dance that led to lying in bed and watching a sappy cartoon movie while they snacked on twizzlers and popcorn. 

Three years later after their kiss and Sal was on his way to opening his music shop. Saving and saving for so long that finally being able to put a ‘grand opening!’ sign on the front door just put a worn smile underneath his mask. Larry and Ash’s paintings kept the walls welcoming and homey. Guitars, drums, flutes, clarinets, every kind of instrument wrapped around rows upon rows of CDs and Vinyls. Todd had gone on to be their technician and a teacher of science with his fiancé Neil as they waited for the day their marriage was legal. Though, Sal and Larry would always tell everyone, no matter who it was. That the two were married. Just as they wanted to be one day. 

That day came one year after their grand opening. Sal remembers so well, it was so early in the morning neither boy was awake. Their phones ringing Insistently and Larry had leaned over plucking it from the stand and put it to his ear. He shot up out of bed and paced back and forth. Sal was so confused and nervous when Larry had told Todd to slow down. The call ended with Larry in tears. His fingers nearly tearing into his jean pocket across the room. Sal so confused and startled yet he could swear he had never seen a man so beautiful with messy bedhead and a gasp to his breath when he whispered at the bedside.

“Will you go to massachusetts with me and become my husband Sal Fischer?”

The next two days was planning and the third day was the trip. Family and friends got in their respective vehicles and made their way to Massachusetts. Sal and Larry rented a moving van and they left with all the money they had in their savings. They moved a comfortable mattress in the back with hanging battery powered lights. Blankets and pillows littered all over the sheets. They had food and drinks in coolers and plenty of Polaroid film. They drove for hours to Massachusetts. There were protesters as the news was still fresh. 

But what did they care? They were finally wedded. Both sets of males. Todd and Neil. Sal and Larry. They were in their finest t-shirts and jeans when they signed the papers and pressed kisses to each others lips. Promising that they’d have an actual wedding in the near future. In the aftermath, Sal got to watch as Larry jumped in the driver's seat and proclaimed his love. Driving by all of the protesters with a middle finger to the air. Sal screamed to the sky a happy yell. A roaring heartbeat in his eardrums while he cried happy tears. 

The wind whipped past them as they drove through the day and well into the night. They stopped at a 24 hour gas station and bought dinner which, really, was more snacks they didn’t need. They gave chaste kisses in the isles. Laughing and enjoying the night. They bought ice cream and ate the entire container in the back of the van. Sharing sweet sherbet kisses in the back of a McDonald’s parking lot. They made love then. The first time as husbands. Tender skin on skin contact while metal music played on their boombox. If Sal could paint like Larry or Ash could, he’d paint Larry’s battery glowed halo. The streams of light painted his thick long hair in a yellow glow while he arched his back while tidal waves of pleasure washed over him. 

Years after their honeymoon, and Sal still remembers every detail. Even as they sit at the dinner table with their sweet little girl named Megan. Laugh lines donning Larry’s cheeks and crows feet forming by his eyes when Sal gives him a once over. Twice over. Thrice over. Even now, years after their first meeting. It should be illegal for someone to be that Adorable, Sal can help but think. Sal takes a picture, just to add to his collection in his bedside table. Later, they dance in the living room. Megan asleep in her bed upstairs.

“I love you Larry Johnson.” He says.

“I know. I remember.” Larry responds.

But before the song is over, as Larry would say time and time again. 

“Me too. I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Massachusetts was the first ever state in the United States in 2004 to legalize Same sex marriage. So if you go by timeline things should line up!


End file.
